


Scream and shout

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Jai Courtney - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Smut, boomerang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all goes as expected when a bad guy comes to your aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream and shout

 

I walked with my head down and my tears hidden under the guise of the rain. I knew that Travis was trouble and a no-good piece of trash.

“Babs!”

He was there waiting for me as he always did. I was in _no_ mood for him. Hopefully the rain would help.

“Babs! Baby! Where ya…”

I stepped around him as he shut his mouth for the first time since I met him. The rain was starting to let up a little but still coming down in sheets. The wind had destroyed my umbrella and I had finally gave up on trying to salvage what was never going to be fixed.

Before I could think of anything else, I was spun around to face him. He was still silent as the rainwater trickled from his face down into his jagged beard with some of the rainwater cleaning the smudges from his face. He turned my face up until the street light showed off the shiner Travis had given me along with the cut on my cheek.

I yanked my arm away but kept my eyes on him as he tried to close the space between us.

“Where is he?”

“Why do you care? You’re homeless, what are you going to do?”

“What I damn near feel like! No man should be putting their hands on a lady like that unless he’s holding the door open or givin’ her a good slap on the ass!”

“And what the fuck are you going to do, Digger?! Defend my honor? You’re a drunk pickpocketer and you don’t know a damn thing about me…”

“And know nothing of me, Doll.”

“You’re a catcalling, dirty, piece of shit! Stay out of my way or I’ll pummel you into the fucking ground!!”

I didn’t know how badly I was panting and clenching my fists until a clap of thunder snapped me from my anger. Digger clenched his own fists and his jaw as he kept his eyes to me. I then realized that I shouldn’t have yelled at him. He was just some homeless jerk that didn’t mean any harm. Whenever I would walk by his street, I would give him a little bit of money to get him by or an apple.

The catcalling was never an issue but more of a compliment as I would occasionally catch him staring squarely at my ass as I would walk away. He was harmless and it was uncalled for that I was yelling at him while he was just looking out for me even I stood soaking wet in front of him in the middle of the dark street.

He smiled and rolled his eyes as he began to step away with his hands in the air.

“Ya know what? You’re absolutely right. You’re not my girl, so you’re not my problem. I’ll just let that hoon ape on you since you enjoy it so much!”

“Fuck you, Digger!”

“Time and place, crazy sheila bitch! You’re breaking my damn heart! Go on and run back to your pretty little Ken doll! I need some fucking Amber fluid for this shit!”

We both went our separate ways as I made my way to my apartment. My face was starting to hurt as I walked into the nearby pubs restroom and assessed the damage Travis had done. I had never seen it coming when Travis came home to his apartment drunk and took out his day’s frustration on me. I was lucky to get away when I did as I fled and wandered the rain until Digger found me. He always found me.

The cut was small but I would be lucky because I knew it wouldn't scar. I waited another good half an hour until I was ready to face what was left of the world. My feet dragged through the puddles until I made it home. I had dropped my bag somewhere in Travis’ apartment when I ran,  so for tonight I would have to sleep with one eye open or at least wedge a chair under the knob until I could get the locks changed.

I sank to my knees outside my door and pulled the nail file out of my pocket. The metal slid into the keyhole and I was able to fiddle with the lock enough to open it. The lights in the hall were already flickering as I closed my loft door behind me. I stripped off what I could as my clothes slopped to the floor in small heaps. The summer rain began to beat at my windows as I flipped on the light to my bathroom and started the shower.

With a fresh Band-Aid over my cheek, I stepped into the shower and let the scolding hot water rinse away the day. There was a loud crack of thunder and everything went dark and quiet. The water stopped and I was left in the shadows.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

I was able to hear the doorknob jiggling in the moment of silence and I moved quickly from the bathroom. I pulled on whatever I could find and grabbed my Louisville slugger. The front door swung open as I jumped. I snuck from the bedroom to behind the couch as the door closed.

“Fuck…”

It was a man, maybe it was Travis. I tightened my grip as his boot steps were inching towards the couch were I was. I curled into a ball and sighed as the boots went into the kitchen. I followed in the shadows as my fridge was opened and a beer can was pulled from the shelf. I get to my feet and swing the bat back, ready to strike whoever it is in the stomach as the lights come back on.

I’m blinded for a moment and keep my stance as I turn into the kitchen, seeing no one there. The pop of the beer can makes me jump as I turn and see Digger licking the foam from the side of the can.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Digger?”

“What the hell di…”

He stopped and tilted his head to inspect me. I looked down past the bat to see myself in a blue top, black panties and nothing else. I wasn’t sure if I was more embarrassed or angry as I swung the bat, missing the tip of his chest by an inch.

“Stop it!”

“Get out!”

“Aren’t you gonna thank me?”

“For what?”

I swing again as he grabs the bat safely, by chance and tosses it behind him and well out of our reach.

“I brought your shit back, you’re welcome,” he huffs as he tosses back the rest of the beer with a mighty chug.

I look to the mushy trash bag of things I kept at Travis’. Less than half of the things were mine.

“Most of this shit isn’t mine.”

“I know,” he says returning behind me, almost too close for comfort, “Some of it is commission.”

That’s when I see the blood spots on his face.

“Don’t worry, love. It’s not mine. You never said you were fucking George of the bloody jungle. He was a hard one to take down without my good wood.”

“Just get your shit and get out.”

One push is all I give him as he bites his lips. He scratches his sideburns as he chuckles.

“I’m not him, Babs. Example. He was partly bloody when I got there, meaning you know how to scrap. Second, I will correct you if you lash out like that at me again.”

“Fuck you, I was protecting myself the first time as self-defense like I am now.”

“I ain’t done nothing wrong, Babs.”

“Get out or I’m calling the police.”

He was trying to help and I still know that he didn’t mean any wrong with me but I couldn’t help myself. A smile crossed his face as the thunder rolled and the overhead lights flickered. As the lights started to shut off, I swung my fist back and sucker punched him in the face. I had a second to dive behind the couch for the bat as Digger’s hand wrapped around my ankle.

I kicked his shoulder with my other foot as he cried out. I feel to the floor with a thud as my hand wrapped around the bat. I was protected but now I was on the other side of the loft with Digger standing in the way of my safe bedroom.

“Wrong more, baby girl. You should know better than to mess with a bad guy.”

I heard him lunge towards me as I ran for the bedroom. I hear tough pings against the concrete bricks that make me stop. A swift gust of wind rushed past my face as I hear a grunt come from Digger with his heavy footsteps digging into the wood floor. He grunts again as I turn to swing my bat. I see a small strobe of lights for a moment and feel something tighten around my wrists and the bat as I’m jerked from my feet and crash to the floor.

The bat clangs beside me as the lights turn back on. I’m lying on my side as I look up and see my wrist tied by a rope that is attached to a humming wooden boomerang as it hung, as _we_ hang from the wall.

Digger kneels beside me and smiles.

“Now, Babs. This is hardest on my part because you are soaked, barely wearing any knickers and for some reason, I always tend to look at your chest when I talk to you, so please just bear with me.”

He looks down to my heaving chest, licking his chops as I try to hide myself from him.

“What do you want from me, Digger? I never told you to go after Travis.”

“No, no, NO,” he yelled as his face turned red, “You’re like a damn precious flower and a heap of trash like that shouldn’t be beating women like that!”

“But have them tied to a fucking wall?!”

“This will just take another minute, Babs. I promise.”

I kick my feet under him as he crashes to the floor. I try to pull from the wall but it hurts all too much as Digger hauls me from my feet and pushes me into the wall.

“Dammit, woman. You really are something else,” he whispered as he pressed his nose to the side of my neck and inhales.

If he was a stranger, I would have been terrified but him, protective and repulsively annoying with being so comfortable.

“You need some correction, Babs.”

“You really think I’m gonna give you that satisfaction?!”

“Once that ape put his hands on you, he gave up the right to call you his. I promise you that I’ll do much better.”

“Get off me, Digger.”

“Meant it…”

He held my jaw steady as he pressed his beer soaked lips to mine. His body started to slowly mold to mine as he kissed me again. In the lightening, I saw him pull off his coat and his sweat shirt as he was left with his tank and jean. I never noticed how he looked under his layers of clothes and I was almost ashamed to wonder how the rest of him looked.

“I’m damaged goods…”

“For bouncers like that, you are useless on their part but baby I crack a fat whenever you walk away from me with that pretty smile on your face.”

“What are you ta…”

He reached around me, clutching both sides of my rear with both of his hands as he grinded himself into my stomach. I gasped feeling _him_ , unsure of how to feel… I was dangling like a trapped animal in his arms as he rutted and grunted against me.

“If you was mine, I’d make sure I was the only one touching you, whether you was good or bad…”

He reached beside my head for the boomerang, pressing a hidden button that let the rope go as my hands fall to the sides of my face. He grinded himself deeper into my hips and all I wanted to do is to tell him not to stop.

“I am no hero, Babs. I’m a bad guy but trust me when I say that nothing will hurt you again.”

The sight of him licking his lips sent a surreal chill down my back as the lights flickered again.

“You’d…”

I wasn’t sure of what to say.

“Baby, just say the word.”

His voice was at my ear as he pulled me from the wall.

“You think you can handle me?”

“Figjam, Babs…”

“Why can’t you just make sense?”

“It does,” he softly growled as he ghosted his lips to mine as he slowly drew me in, “It means _Fuck, I’m good. Just ask me…_ ”

I grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss. I wasn’t even sure how much I had wanted him as I climbed into his arms. He returned each of my hungry kisses as the lights stopped flickering. He was so strong, only holding me with one arms as he turned us into the bathroom and underneath the hot shower water.

Scolding water was dripping down our backs as Digger pressed me into the cold shower wall. He practically ripped off my shirt as he tore off his own dirty tank and sweats. His lips begin to attack my neck as his fingers press to my clit through the panties.

“Did you wear these just for me, Babs?”

“I thought you were a burglar,” I panted.

“Maybe I should break in more often,” he chuckled as he pulled my panties down my legs.

“Just shut up already.”

He swallows my moans as his fingers push into me with his thumb pressing to my clit. My nails rake across his arms as he held me to the wall.

“Sorry, Babsy. I need you now.”

He pulled his hand away and tossed me over his shoulder as I squealed. The lights flickered again as Digger tossed me to the bed. I could feel him climbing on top of me as his lips and tongue traveled up my body. My legs didn’t resist him as he pried them apart. I needed him but he already knew as he guided the tip of himself to my thigh. He pumped his finger into me for a good measure as he laughed.

“Fuck, girl. Never knew I had this outcome on you.”

The breath was taken from me as he pushed into me. Words were useless to the both of us as I heard him hiss through his teeth. I couldn’t argue with him anymore or urge him on but each of his thrusts were enough to take the breath from me.

He arched his head down to my neck, teasing me with the tip of his tongue as his hips went faster. His cock tensed quickly as he held me tighter.

“Come on, sweet Babs,” he urged me on as he pressed his thumb to my clit, “Let me here you again.”

My mouth opened at his command and I could hear myself calling for him more than ever had with anyone else. My voice hit the ceiling as I came and Digger’s voice cursed under mine as he growled into my skin.

He was so strong, holding me close as he lifted my hips from the bed. I whimpered as he came, grunting like a wild animal. His beer huffed breath coated my neck along with his lips as he placed me down to the bed.

“Fuck me, Babs. You really are something else…”

I remembered his arm around my waist as my eyes drifted shut.

-

There were still clouds but the sun was fighting to get through the living room curtains as I laid on my couch. I wasn’t all sure if it was a dream. The cushions were too soft as I turned my head into the nearest pillow and feel the sweatshirt wrapped around my arms. I could hear a washing machine shifting on the floor but it couldn’t have been mine.

I began to shiver as warm hands were felt at my calves. Palms braced my side, slowly lifting my left leg up and over a shoulder.

No…

It couldn’t be. There was a kiss, a moan on the inside of my thigh as my hip reaches the edge of the couch. There was really someone here. I prayed that it was _him_ while his chops were tickling me. His tongue stretches diving right into me as his hand grabs my chest. I couldn’t find it in me to open my eyes to see him. His fingers spread me as his tongue presses to my clit. A deep moan from his lips makes me jump as my eyes shoot open and look to Digger feasting on me.

I propped myself on a single elbow and met his eyes as they moved up to a devilish grin. He stopped for a breath as he licked his lips.

“My pardon, Babs. I was starving but you got shit in your fridge. You’ll have to do.”

With that, he arched his head forward and pursed his lips around my clit and pushed his finger into me as I grabbed onto him, wanting him closer.

The loft filled with his growls and my growing moans as he sucked, pushed faster into me. I cried out as my back shot up from the couch but Digger only continued as he held me to the couch. I dug my nails into his arm, knowing I almost drew blood. I closed my eyes, blissful and glad that the previous night wasn’t a dream as Digger kissed up my stomach and to my chest as his tongue traced the edge of my breasts.

“Good morning,” he purred as he pressed his lips to mine.

I opened my mouth a fraction, giving him room to thrust his tongue past my lips. I moan, tasting myself as Digger grabs me by the waist and pulls me to his lap. His hands disappear under his jacket that he must have slipped on me in the middle of the night as his nails snatch at my spine. He starts to peel the fabric from my shoulders as he leans me back with a strong arm.

“You are just too delicious,” he whispers as his teeth rake my neck.

I brace his knees as his tongue circles my chest. My head rocks back as I hold him close, letting him drink in what he can from me as he moves from one breast and then back to the other. I indulge myself as I grind myself into his lap and feel the rough denim push into my throbbing clit.

He groans as he lifts me from his lap and tosses me to the couch. He’s up in a flash with the sweat shirt in his hand as I lay on the couch confused.

“What the fuck, Digger?!”

“Don’t give me no fucking lip!”

“What did I do?”

He reached up pulling at the hair on top of his head as he tossed his shit to the floor and stormed to me. He braced the couch, placing a rough kiss to my lips as he laughs, finally backing away as he caught his breath.

“I never intended to wake you but I needed my shirt back…”

“Asshole.”

“…and I only deserved a taste of you, Babs. After all this time…”

He looked to my closed legs as he backed to the wall where his boomerang was sticking out from my wall. With a mighty yank, he pulled the boomerang from the wall and brushed the brick dust from the surface as he tucked it away into his jeans. He scooped up the sweatshirt and jacket from the floor, smiling as he made his way to the door. I grabbed the throw blanket behind me to cover myself.

“Well, fine. Bye!”

I roll my eyes and shake my head, not hearing him stop as he doubled back to the couch and reached for me. He grabbed me by the back of my neck, tilting my head back as he took my lips. My anger dissolved as I climbed the couch, not wanting to break the connection as he guided my legs over the back of the couch.

His strong tongue collided with mine as one of his hands clutched roughly at my ass while the other held me up so I wouldn’t fall. He pulled away, hissing as he grinded his hips into mine.

“I said I was leaving. I ain’t said nothing about not coming back,” as his thumb brushed over the cut on my cheek.

“Were you washing my clothes?”

“Mine’s was due for a touch up,” he boasted revealing his spotless face and clean clothes, “I went back to check on you and saw the smudges on the sheets and didn’t think it be nice if I left you dirtier than you already were.”

He tossed me a wink as he slowly backed to the door with a chuckle.

“You ain’t got to worry ‘bout nothing now that you’re mine.”

“What makes you think I want you here?”

“The cold beer, the hot shower and the way you biting them lips right now.”

“Ass.”

“I’m only watching over you, Babs. I ain’t moving in. Believe me, I’d stay if I could. I got me an errand to run.”

“You? An errand?”

“Yep, I told your boy-ape if he wasn’t out of town by today that I’d turn him to dog shit,” he said with a flash of his boomerang, “All I need you to do is stay here, safe and presumably naked when I get back.”

“Fine...”

I open the door and watch as he is gone. Before I could close the door all the way, Digger kicked it open and backed me into the wall.

“Now that I think about it, there is one thing you can do for me,” he grinned as he pulled the boomerang from his jacket.

“What?”

He jerked the blanket from me and pinned me to the wall. I looked down to the boomerang as he presses the edge, making the smoothed wood hum.

“I need a reason to come back,” he purred into my lips as he pressed it to my slit. I jumped, gasping as the vibrations from the wood were felt throughout my body. Digger arched his head down to my breasts, growling as he left wet, sloppy kisses to my chest. I closed my legs around the wood and rocked my hips, giving him what he wanted as my nails raked his neck.

He stopped, pulling the wood from my legs and carelessly tossing it to the ground.

“Now we let it dry.”

“What?”

“Yea,” he grinned as he peeled off his jacket and tank, “Give it about an hour or so, give your good boy more time to run.”

He pulled me to his chest as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I gave in, jerking his head back and sucking at the side of his neck.

“Baby, you shouldn’t tempt a devilish bad boy like me,” he moaned as he started with me towards the couch.

“What makes you think I give a shit?”

Digger only smiled as I reached for the zipper of his jeans…


End file.
